


Learning Curve

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 The Torment of Tantalus, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

Jack watched Ernest shepherd Catherine out of the control room, laying a gentle hand at the small of her back. It was tiny gesture but somehow so hugely touching. Heads close, they wandered off in search of tea and cake. They radiated a happily infectious togetherness.

Beside him, Daniel took it all in with the quiet, unreadable self-containment Jack had come to expect.

“You going to get all sappy on me?” Jack trotted out what he thought Daniel might expect from him by way of finding out if Daniel was okay. Daniel’s learning curve was beyond steep. He’d learned that loss was going to be a big part of this job – in this case all that seductive knowledge – and Jack had no idea how long he’d be able to live with that.

“Not sappy. Encouraged. Miracles do happen,” Daniel said, eyes fixed on the corridor long after the couple had vanished.

There was only one miracle Daniel dreamed of.

“And I think maybe I got it wrong,” Daniel added, softly.

Jack turned to catch Daniel’s wistful smile. “I think _that_ might be the real meaning of life stuff.”

Jack looked at the empty corridor.

Yep. Hell of a learning curve.


End file.
